Rawr!
by Saraceaser
Summary: "Rawr." "Excuse me?" Roy blinked, taken aback by the sudden declaration. This time, when Edward met his eyes, he smiled in a secret, happy way that all but took Roy's breath away, even with the slight tint of sadness behind it. "Rawr." Like that explained everything. [RoyEd] [Edited/Updated]


**(Edited: 9/22/2018 - Fixed some mistakes!)**

 **I love Royed, and this is a silly prompt I just had to do! And of course, something that was only supposed to be at most 1,000 words ended up almost 3,000.**

 **Well, whatever. Oh, and note this is technically a Post-Brotherhood/Manga story where Ed stays in the military and keeps both his automail and alchemy, but honestly it doesn't matter at all, really.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA(B) and I never write romance, so my apologies if this is (undoubtedly) really cheesy and sappy and pretty bad.**

* * *

Ed scowled down at the ground as he reluctantly walked on his way to the office. It wasn't that anything in particular had happened - he still turns in the stupid paperwork and have to deal with Mustang's stupid face - but for the past few months he's noticed… something.

Okay, that's a lie; it's been longer than a few months, _much_ longer, but only recently did he allow himself to think about it. Even now, the coil of warmth wormed its way through his heart, and he grit his teeth as it was, as usual, tempered by the fear and doubt.

He longs to say the words he's been dying to say, long to hold and be held in those strong arms and muscular body…

But he can't.

After all, there was no way Roy Mustang, of all people, would return his feelings. He was just his obnoxious, sixteen year old subordinate that wreaked havoc and destruction wherever he went. Not to mention he was covered in scars, both external and internal. Who would want that? Definitely not someone like Roy, even with his smarmy, stupid, perfect face, even despite the fact that he was kind, decent, and such a nerdy _dork_ underneath all the smirking masks-

Ed blinked down, internal spiral of sadness interrupted when he felt something give a distinctive _crackle_ sound under his boots. Stepping back, he realized it was a wrinkled piece of bright red paper, much like the kind Elicia uses to make her arts and crafts.

Still a bit distracted with his ongoing self-depreciation, he half-heartedly picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it.

Glancing at the paper, he felt a hopeful smile tug at his lips.

 _Maybe_ , if he said it this way… maybe.

-'-,-

"Back already, Fullmetal?" Roy didn't look up from the papers in front of him; he's done this song and dance with the fiery blond enough times to know exactly how he's going to react: he's going to march up, all fiery and blazing and beautiful, complaining loudly about how the assignment went, and… _nothing_. When quite a few seconds of silence passed, Roy finally glanced up; Ed was many things, but _quiet_ wasn't one of them, even after all these years.

Well, usually it wasn't one of them, anyways. The raven-haired man only lifted an eyebrow as he watched the younger blond stand there, a scowl on set on his face - was that nervousness? Worry? - seeming to debate something before finally he walked up to Roy's desk and set his undoubtedly messily written report without so much as a glance in Roy's direction.

"...I did not realize that someone with such a short temper as yourself could ever be this quiet," Roy finally said after a few moments of silence. And like a switch, as Roy intended, Edward exploded, Roy smirking - better than staring in awe and admiration; _definitely_ better than that - as those beautiful golden eyes glared at him with a fire that rivaled Roy's alchemy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT-"

Well, it seems whatever it was wasn't a problem any longer.

The meeting was simultaneously tiring and entertaining, as usual, and besides the strange behavior Ed displayed at the beginning, it was uneventful. As Roy finally - and reluctantly; Ed was always more interesting than any of his paperwork - dismissed the blond, he watched as the young man paused by the door, one of his hands fiddling with something in his pocket.

Again, that strange look crossed his face, but before Roy could even comment on it, his voice caught in his throat as those beautiful amber orbs stared at him with that fiery determination, but also with… what, worry? Which didn't make sense, Edward Elric didn't _worry_ -

"Rawr."

"Excuse me?" Roy blinked, taken aback by the sudden declaration.

This time, when Edward met his eyes, he smiled in a secret, happy way that all but took Roy's breath away, even with the slight tint of sadness behind it.

"Rawr." Like that explained everything. Ed just flashed a wide, almost giddy grin and gave a wave.

"See you later, Mustang!" And then he was gone.

Roy stared at the door, trying to comprehend what he could possibly have meant by any of that. ' _Rawr_ '? Shaking his head - probably just a stupid joke; Ed does that quite often, after all - he turned back to his paperwork, trying to ignore the warmth in his chest that only grew with each encounter with Edward.

-'-,-

As Ed waved goodbyes to the others of Roy's team, he couldn't help the happy smile that tugged at his lips, though it did also have a bittersweet tang to it. Sighing, he gripped the crumpled up piece of paper in his pocket a little tighter like a good-luck charm.

After all, this was all he was allowed.

And he would take what he could get, even if it did hurt a little.

-'-,-

Roy was more than a little annoyed.

It's been almost two months now since Ed first told him that ridiculous word, and now he said it each and every time Roy met him, whether it was in the office or even just passing by on the road. No explanation, nothing; all it was was that one word with a small, beautiful smile. Not that he didn't mind the smile - and even that was usually reserved for Alphonse before, now that he had his body back, and undoubtedly forever more - but that word was driving Roy to distraction.

Of course, Edward was driving Roy to distraction - like now as he stood in Roy's inner office, rattling some things Roy _should_ be paying attention to about his latest mission - anyways; he was precious gold and quicksilver with a warmth and radiance that rivaled the _sun_ \- but it was more than that. It was just… resigned, which made something in his chest squeeze.

Another thing was that Ed only seemed to say it to Roy.

Roy had even asked Alphonse when the team went out for a get together, but apparently he didn't know what it meant, either.

"...Mustang? Hello, anyone home?" Roy snapped out of his musings, looking up at the blond who stood on the other side of his desk. Ed just looked back with a single raised eyebrow, his - lovely, enchanting, _dangerous_ \- eyes glimmering with his bemusement.

"No, that was all, you are free to go," the raven-haired man said in way of dismissal after having torn his gaze away from those eyes; honestly, he was acting like a middle schooler with a crush, and it was more than a little embarrassing. He watched from the corner of his eye as Ed hesitated a moment before finally turning to walk to the door.

And of course, he glanced back with a hand on the handle.

"Raw-"

"Rawr, yes, I get it. You know, Fullmetal, superficial jokes like that get annoying after the upteempth time," Roy snapped. Really, it _was_ getting annoying, and if Ed was saying it just to annoy him - which he wouldn't put past the blond, honestly - then he was doing a fine job of it now.

Well, that's what he thought till he saw the stricken, _pained_ look cross his face and dull his beautiful eyes.

"...Oh, superficial, right." Ed finally said, and the slight shakiness in that beautiful tenor voice made Roy's heart _squeeze_. But before he could say anything, do anything, anything to bring back a smile to his gorgeous face, Ed was already out the door.

And Roy felt… confused.

After all, it was just a stupid joke or something like that, right? But as the raven turned his midnight-blue eyes to the door, he couldn't help but feel he broke something, something he desperately wanted to fix, but had no idea what it could be…

He blinked when he saw a crumpled red thing lying on the ground. As he walked over to it, he knew it was undoubtedly Ed's. As he picked it up, he realized it was a piece of paper that was crushed into a ball.

Honestly, Roy should have just thrown it away, but curiosity got the better of him.

Unfolding the impossibly crinkled piece of paper, Roy only took one look to realize what he did wrong.

 _RAWR!_

 _It means 'I Love You' in dinosaur._

Without another thought, he grabbed his black overcoat from the hanger before marching out. Before any of the others could question him, he muttered some excuse he didn't pay attention to, focused solely on finding one person as his chest beat with a tempo and longing he couldn't even begin to describe.

-'-,-

Edward shuffled down the sidewalk, not paying attention to anything around him, his memory replaying what happened in the office over and over again. Each time he winced; not at Roy's accusations - it did seem like a stupid joke or something from an outside standpoint - but at his own stupidity. He should _never_ have said it to begin with, and even though he never truly said the words he longed to say, his heart still felt like it was cracking into a million pieces.

Looking up, he distantly recognized Central's park and began to walk through it; the place usually made him feel better as it reminded him of the woods near Resembool, but not this time. With all the couples walking around, it just drove the point deeper that Ed wouldn't ever be like that with Roy, the one person he ever felt like this for.

Was love - _real_ love - supposed to make it feel like your soul was tearing to pieces and your heart into shreds?

Having reached a secluded grove of trees by the lakes edge, he stopped and stared out across the water, absently watching the ducks and geese swim gracefully in pairs.

Honestly, it was times like this when he missed Al. Not that Ed would ever do anything to take him away from Resembool where he was still recovering, but… still. It was nice having someone who loved you despite all your mistakes and demons around.

Though the love he felt for Roy was very different, and much… _deeper_.

Not that it mattered, of course; someone - broken, annoying, _useless_ \- like him was destined to be alone forever, and he knew that from the beginning.

Ed frowned at himself, staring at his rippling reflection in the water; frowning and scowling was a better option than crying, after all.

And as it was, Ed was so focussed on his thoughts he let out a surprised squeak when he felt warm, firm arms hug around his waist.

"You _will_ fall in if you keep leaning over the edge like that," the smooth baritone rumbled, and Ed had to use every bit of his willpower not to melt into the solid warmth behind him.

"I would have been fine, thank you very much." Admirably his voice was mostly steady, though he could barely hear it over the pounding of his heart. Swallowing, he gathered what little of his courage he felt he had left.

"General… What are you doing here?" Okay, so maybe not as steady.

Roy was silent for a long moment, and it was kind of pitiable how much Ed enjoyed being wrapped in the arms around his waist, even if it was a coward's enjoyment-

"I came to apologize and confirm something."

...Ed wasn't sure _what_ he was expecting, but that definitely wasn't it; he cursed the painful hope that beat in the core of his chest, though it was tempered by the confusion.

"Apologize? Why? You did nothing wrong… after all, you were right that it was stupid…" _and I should have just confessed; it was better than having being told it was 'superficial' straight to my face…_ Ed didn't add, but at least the thought made the beat of longing into a beat of depreciation; _that_ he was used to-

Ed barely had time to think when he felt the arms around him turn him to face the older man, and then warm, soft lips were pressed against his own.

Ed… froze.

But just as he felt that Roy was about to pull away, Ed leaned up and kissed back. Ed felt more than heard him all but _purr_ in pleasure, his arms coming back around Ed's waist to pull him closer. Ed himself placed both of his mismatching hands on the older man's warm, solid chest, trying to press in against his warmth as close as possible.

He was absolutely _lost_ , and he couldn't bring himself to care; not when Roy's delicious, firm but soft lips gently caressed his like this, not when his scent of spice and sparks made something inside Ed _shudder_ , not when one of those elegant hands rubbed up Ed's back to gently cup at his nape.

Ed hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes till he opened them after Roy finally pulled away. And somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he must have looked ridiculous, with a warm flush on his cheeks, his lips parted as he quietly panted, and his eyes half-lidded from that simple yet _mind-blowing_ kiss.

And yet… the look Roy had in those deep blue eyes just _burned_.

It took a few tries and a few swallows, but Ed managed to find his voice - and mind - enough for one word.

"Why?"

Not that Ed was complaining or anything; he'd take another one of those wonderful kisses and hugs any day, but _still_...

Roy just sighed softly as he lifted one hand to gently brush against the side of Ed's cheekbone, who leaned ever so slightly into the soft touch.

"I want to apologize for what I said in the office; had I known…" He shook his head, Ed just staring up in blank wonder, his insides a turmoil of clashing emotions. When his eyes focused back at Edward, the smile adorning his lips just about caused his heart to stop.

"Edward… how do you feel about me?" He quietly murmured, dark eyes locked onto his gold ones.

And Ed, though he had absolutely no experience in this area, knew exactly what he meant. But, should he say it? He knew whatever he said next would change both of their lives forever… and somehow, even so, he wanted to try, even if it all came crashing down one day.

"I love you."

Ed had closed his eyes against the searching look of the raven's, and he flinched when he felt the other's body tense at the - hopeful, rueful, _painful_ \- words.

As the silence grew, so did the disappointment and pain; he should have _known_ that making himself vulnerable like this would end in his downfall, and he should have _known_ that Roy wouldn't _ever_ feel the same way about him-

Roy's arms moved up to his shoulders, gripping hard as Ed flinched backward, and even though he knew Roy would reject him, he hadn't expected Roy to get _physical_ -

And then Roy was kissing him, this time with a sweep of tongue. Roy immediately took advantage at Ed's surprised gasp, and it was all the blond could do to hang on to strong shoulders as he was swept away.

When Roy pulled away this time, he gently leaned his forehead against Ed's, their noses softly brushing each other.

Coherency was more or less gone, but even as Ed questioned _why_ , those thoughts got erased as dark blue eyes - filled with warmth, affection, _love_ \- gazed back at his.

"Edward…" Roy breathed against Ed's mouth, just a hair's-breadth away.

"Hm…?" Words had all but failed him, but he couldn't bring himself to care about anything other than the fire in Roy's eyes, and the brush of lips against lips…

And as Roy spoke, finally moving to reclaim Ed's lips, he felt his heart _soar_.

"Rawr."

* * *

 **Yay, it's done! That only took... all of five hours, lol. This is unbettad and honestly, it's midnight so I didn't even really read through what I wrote at all, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Update: I did minor edits! Added some things and hopefully made it easier to read; undoubtedly still has mistakes, but... meh. *shrugs***

 **And thank you to everyone who liked this story; it means so much to me! :D**


End file.
